


until the poets run out of rhyme: a courferre fanmix

by corntobewild



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanmix, Music, Rule 63, again i created this with fem!courferre in mind, but the characters' genders are not important, it can be listened to as m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corntobewild/pseuds/corntobewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of another take on/influenced by <a href="alphaenjolras.tumblr.com">alphaenjolras</a>’s prompt of “Combeferre gets Courfeyrac in a Secret Santa, and even though he knows his best friend really well, he struggles to get the right present. And during the search for that right present, he realises that Courfeyrac not just be a friend to him” but with lesbians in an established relationship. </p><p>In this case, Combeferre is not doing Secret Santa but has instead made Courfeyrac a meaningful mixtape about their love to go with the engagement ring currently residing in her pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the poets run out of rhyme: a courferre fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



> A massive amount of thanks to the mods and other writers/artists/fanmixers involved in the Courferre Holiday Exchange! xoxo
> 
> Title comes from Arctic Monkeys' "Baby I'm Yours"
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jamiepotters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: These songs are not my own but the property of their artists/writers/etc.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

[spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/laurenalcorn/playlist/31zfYwDHAdxgy3dDZovZvj) ♫ [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/mothferre/until-the-poets-run-out-of-rhyme-a-courferre-fanmix) ♫ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdbWs-9wjUkmz7JPlIta9sNXlT2jvR9yq)

**my favourite book - stars**  
“i never knew a home/until i found your hands/when i’m weathered/you come to me/you're my best friend/and that is why we'll always make it”

**this modern love - bloc party**  
“don't get offended if i seem absent-minded/just keep telling me facts and keep making me smile/and don't get offended if i seem absent-minded/i get tongue-tied”

**our house - crosby, stills & nash**  
“our house is a very, very fine house with two cats in the yard/life used to be so hard/now everything is easy cause of you”

**currents - dashboard confessional**  
“if it is born in flames then we should let it burn/burn as brightly as we can/and if it's gotta end then let it end in flames/let it burn all the way down/…and if this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began/so hot with love, we burned our hands”

**baby i’m yours - arctic monkeys**  
“baby, i’m yours/and i’ll be yours until two and two is three/yours, until the mountain crumbles to the sea/in other words, until eternity”

**thirteen - ben kweller**  
“read books to each other/read the mind of the other/flew one thousand jets/we laughed and we cried/at movies and real life/and our ridiculous bets”

**time to say goodbye (con te partirò) - vampire weekend**  
“when you are far away/i dream on the horizon/and words fail/and, yes, I know/that you are with me/you, my moon, are here with me/my sun, you are here with me”

**milk & black spiders - foals**  
“i know you're still with me/you my compass and my sea/cause i’ve been around two times and found that you're the only thing i need”

**the end of all things - panic! at the disco**  
“in these coming years/many things will change/but the way I feel/will remain the same/lay us down/we’re in love”

**you send me - steve miller band**  
“at first i thought it was infatuation/but woah, it's lasted so long/now i find myself wanting/to marry you and take you home”

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
